


Radar(fanvideo)

by orphan_account



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Gen, Tributes, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Confidence is a mustCockiness is a plusEdginess is a rushEdges I like 'em roughA man with a Midas touchIntoxicate meI'm a lushStop you're making me blushPeople are looking at us(Zac Hanson fan video)





	




End file.
